1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer telecommunications and, more particularly to avoiding unintended telecommunications using a computer modem.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of computers, especially the personal computer (PC), to connect to information networks has become widespread. More and more computer users are connecting to the Internet or similar networks, but many have difficulty choosing a local network service provider (NSP) of dial-up services to the network. Many NSPs are available in each geographic area, several of which generally provide service in multiple geographic areas with different local telephone numbers for each area.
When a computer user initially sets up network service (i.e. access to the Internet) for a home computer, that user generally interacts with NSP-provided software installed on the computer. To properly configure the software for home use, the user generally is required to respond to questions posed by the NSP-provided software concerning geographic area and telephone area code, the answers to which are used to select a local access telephone number. This local access telephone number is used by the software to dial into telecommunications facilities for connection to services provided by the NSP. Calls to the local access telephone number are treated like any other call dialed manually, so that tolls charged by the computer user""s telephone company for the call to the local access telephone number are the separate responsibility of the computer user, in addition to the fees paid to the NSP.
The process of choosing a local access telephone number is frequently confusing to home computer users, especially those inexperienced with network service and/or the Internet. Many users do not understand the concept of choosing a local access telephone number, or they are confused by the user interface where the choice takes place. In addition, toll information is rarely readily available to assist in selecting a local access telephone number which is a local or toll-free call from the computer user""s home location. The result is that many computer users incur unintended telephone service fees when they unwittingly select a toll-incurring access telephone number. Because most telephone service charges are billed monthly, computer users may amass a large amount of unintended telephone service fees, based on the incorrect presumption that they will owe only a flat monthly fee to their chosen NSP.
In order to avoid unintended telephone service fees, the computer user must contact the local telephone service provider (TSP) and request that the operator verify that the chosen access telephone number is a toll-free call. This verification can become a cumbersome process, especially for mobile or portable computer users. Because toll information will vary by geographic location and telephone service plan, computer users wishing to access the network from multiple locations often must choose and verify a different telephone number for each location.
In addition, nefarious programs exist on the network that can automatically instruct a computer to place high-toll calls without the computer user""s consent or knowledge. These so-called xe2x80x9cTrojan Horsexe2x80x9d programs can be accidentally received and installed from an information network, so that computer users may unintentionally incur very large telephone service charges in a short period of time, for example by placing international calls or calls to 900-numbers. Also, unintended telephone service fees can be incurred by secondary computer users, such as children, employees, or guests, without the knowledge or consent of the primary computer user.
Prior art systems have addressed the problem of unintended telephone service fees by noting the computer user when dialing by modem is attempted for all calls and allowing the computer user to confirm or cancel dialing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,304 (Stone) discloses a network programming interface for automatically dialing to establish a network connection. The Stone system warns the computer user every time a telephone call will be placed by computer modem, and gives the computer user a choice to dial or cancel dialing. This system fails to analyze the telephone number for toll characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,265 (Suwandhaputra) discloses a method for computer monitoring of a telephone line. Suwandhaputra discloses a system that is software configurable to block an outgoing call when the telephone number of the outgoing call matches a predetermined telephone number. This system would prevent a computer user from making an unintended telephone call from a modem, but it requires the computer user to specify a predetermined telephone number for which calling should be blocked. This system fails to distinguish between toll calls and toll-free calls and does not allow selective blocking of calls based on toll characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,781 (Nissim) discloses a system for selectively blocking long distance telephone calls based on the entry of a security code. Nissim discloses a system having the ability to block a long distance call only when a security code was not entered prior to entering the long distance number. The Nissim system prevents unintended long distance calls, but fails to distinguish between toll calls and non-toll calls. At best, it includes a system wherein each number is tested as to whether it is a long distance telephone number, but it fails to distinguish between long distance toll calls and long distance toll-free calls, such as 800-number calls. In addition, this system does not involve a computer and modem and fails to warn and solicit from the user further instructions when a toll call request is transmitted to a computer modem. Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a method of selectively preventing unintended toll dialing from a computer and computer modulator/demodulator, or modem.
Embodiments of the present invention provide an apparatus and method for warning a computer user if the computer attempts to command the computer modem to place a telephone call that will result in a toll.
Embodiments of the present invention also provide an apparatus and method for preventing a computer modem from placing calls that would result in a toll call if placed, according to user preferences.
Embodiments of the present invention also provide an apparatus and method for designating a number of approved telephone numbers to which the computer modem is permitted to place toll or non-toll calls and preventing the computer modem from placing all other calls.
Embodiments of the present invention also provide an apparatus and method for remotely configuring the list of approved telephone numbers and other administrative features for a client computer practicing the present invention.
The above and other features and advantages may be achieved by a computer implemented method of automatically intercepting and analyzing computer modem commands for toll characteristics and then alternatively permitting or preventing the computer modem command based on the results of the toll analysis and user preferences. The computer modem command is analyzed by extracting any proposed telephone dialing instructions and comparing the proposed telephone number to be dialed with data provided by the local telephone service provider (TSP) in order to determine whether a telephone service charge would result from dialing the telephone number. If a telephone service charge would result, the computer user is notified and prompted to give further instructions concerning whether such a xe2x80x9ctoll callxe2x80x9d should be placed.